Frozen, Fractured, Fragile
by BonGarland
Summary: AU...ISH...Klonnie oneshot! Bonnie became Klaus' companion instead of Stefan, and when Klaus expects a little too much of the spiritual world, she's there to mop up his mess. A gift fic to a friend :


**YO, people! This is gonna seem completely off-the-wall, but it is a gift fic for my good twitter friend Chinita, who loves Klonnie and had a terrible, no good, very bad week. And I don't think it turned out half-bad. It's AU, from around season 2's finale, but loosely follows at least part of episode 2. Offscreen. That make sense?**

**This fic is based upon the song This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) By Ellie Goulding. I OWN NOTHING :)**

**Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who are we to be emotional?<br>..._**

**_Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?_**

**_..._**

**_Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself_**  
><strong><em>I feel like I'm on fire<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm too shy to cry for help<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, I don't think you know me much at all<em>**

**_~ This Love - Ellie Goulding ~_**

* * *

><p>It was a stupid idea. Why had she not listened to the voice in her head, which sounded ridiculously similar to Grams, telling her to never trust a vampire, never make a deal with them, and of course <em>never<em> lock yourself into an alliance with one.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie had gone with Stefan to plead for a cure for Damon, at Elena's insistence, to show some semblance of strength to Klaus, despite the fact they would basically be groveling at his feet for what they needed. She could barely tolerate the presence of vampires whose company she enjoyed, like Stefan; how was she going to suck up to that...abomination, who was now the most powerful of them all?<em>

_She and Stefan had arrived at Alaric's commandeered-by-Klaus apartment, full of trepidation, wondering if the hybrid would even listen, rather than killing them outright, much less grant their request. Stefan had been the one to knock, standing protectively in front of Bonnie as the door had swung open. _

_Klaus' eyes had skimmed over Stefan with a dull expression, but his look sharpened with interest when he spotted Bonnie behind Stefan's shoulder. "And what brings the younger Salvatore and the little Bennett witch to my door?"_

"Technically, it's Alaric's door," Bonnie said, before she could stop herself, wincing inwardly as the words left her mouth.

_Klaus grinned, eyes now full of mirth. "Such a fiery little sorceress. I like it. Come on in," he had said, waving a hand airily into the apartment. Bonnie could feel his eyes following her movements as she stiffly stepped inside, seating herself on the very edge of a couch while Stefan stood next to her, getting straight to the point. "We have a...favor to ask, Klaus."_

* * *

><p><em>Klaus had allowed them to take his blood to cure Damon, without much discussion at first. He had insisted Bonnie be the one to take the vial, his fingers lingering over hers, his eyes boring into her own for a moment that seemed to last forever. Then it was over, his hand pulled back and he had folded his arms, looking at Stefan. "Now, for payment. I am in need of a companion, it seems. Someone useful, to travel with, who can help me..." He trailed off, brushing a hand over his face and smirking as he regarded the hardwood floor.<em>

_"You can take me," Stefan had quickly said, stepping forward. _

_"Oh, I don't think so," Klaus drawled, his eyes finding Bonnie again, raking her body with his gaze and looking back to Stefan. "I have someone else in mind."_

_Stefan had frozen, his eyes darting to Bonnie's. "No. Klaus, you can't take Bonnie. We'll do anything else, there has to be something-"_

"You seem to be under the impression you're talking to my brother Elijah, king of honorable dealmaking," Klaus interrupted, beginning to pace slowly in front of Bonnie, whose brow was furrowed, as she considered the ramifications of what he was implying. "I am invincible, I owe you nothing, except perhaps a thank-you for the use of the doppelganger. I believe I am at liberty to choose my payment for helping you, Stefan. I'm also short a witch right now. And so I choose the girl. I'll collect payment when I am ready. Now, good day to you both."

_And Klaus had courteously opened the door, waving Stefan out, and catching Bonnie's hand as she moved to leave as well, pressing a kiss to it and grinning. "Adieu, partner." She had wrenched her hand away in disgust, leaving as quickly as she could._

* * *

><p>From that day on, she'd felt eyes upon her, felt Klaus' gaze more acutely than she'd ever felt anything, and this wasn't even supernatural. He was simply keeping an eye on her, wherever she went, school, shopping, staying home...Was he making sure his asset didn't evade him, or merely keeping it intact, or something more than any of that?<p>

Klaus had shown up at the beginning of autumn, lounging against a railing on the front porch, watching dead leaves skitter across the wood, when Bonnie had come home one day. She'd pounded up the steps, fumbling with her keys to let herself in, when he cleared his throat loudly, throwing a lazy smile her way when she gasped and whipped around in his direction. "Klaus." Her voice had wavered a little more than she had wanted. Just a little.

"Hello, my lovely. It's time for your assistance."

* * *

><p>Now, she was basically screwed. In so many ways, but at the moment, Bonnie's biggest problem was that she was in a cemetery, in the middle of the night, freezing cold, with a pissed-off hybrid as a companion. And he was stuck. Literally. Klaus couldn't move an inch from his position, standing amidst the oldest graves in the place, several from the Salem Witch Trials.<p>

Klaus and herself had been traveling for months; her father had been compelled to tell other family members she was at a boarding school or something, abroad; she had given up hope on actually finishing school, of having any friends, any semblance of a normal life. She had no cellphone, she couldn't contact anyone in Mystic Falls; Elena was supposed to be "dead", too, so she had to keep Klaus' attention focused anywhere else, at all times. He had dragged her from state to state, country to country, exploring his new powers and attempting to create new hybrids. That's where they had first hit a roadblock; Klaus could not create a lasting hybrid himself, though why he wanted or needed "soldiers", Bonnie didn't know.

What she _did_ know is that some sort of...understanding had formed between the two of them. Somewhere along the way, she had begun to thaw, her determination to maintain the businesslike air of their interactions, faltering. While she remained stubbornly silent the first few weeks of their arrangement, Klaus had talked at her, telling her his history, his family's history, things he had done in the past. She wasn't sure if he was justifying his actions, or just making sure she was filled in sufficiently, but his talk of familial betrayal, beginning when the Originals were turned...His words tugged at her heart, though she let no sign show.

He joked continuously, inserting sly innuendos and suggestive comments into their banter, and she had no idea the effect she'd had on Klaus, the first time she cracked a smile at a comment of his. Gradually, the walls around her emotions and heart had been broken down, and she wasn't sure what she was left with now.

* * *

><p>Klaus had an idea that seemed reasonable in theory, but had turned into a living nightmare. When he had realized the hybrid turning was not working, he was infuriated, scrambling for any sort of explanation, for what he could do to make his plan work. He had decided Bonnie was his best bet; strengthening her powers to the point where she could attempt something similar in effect to the original ritual that had turned the Original vampires. A spell or something that could simply <em>make<em> him a full hybrid. So they had come to Salem, to attempt to contact some of the oldest, most powerful magical spirits, and see if they would help. Except Klaus had not asked nicely.

"Bonnie, darling," Klaus muttered, through gritted teeth, in a falsely kind tone, "Be a dear and get them to unfreeze me, would you?"

"I'm not sure, telling the 'bitches' to hand over 'a way to make me all-powerful' probably wasn't the best idea," Bonnie shot back, folding her arms around herself and trying not to shiver. It was mid-November by now, and New England was in for a harsh winter. Clothed in a thin sweater, her only warmth coming from a thick scarf, she was desperately uncomfortable, and ready to leave. "You know they could sense what you were a mile away, right? And your presence, your cruelty and selfishness, they can sense it all. Add in the rudeness, and this was one of your brightest ideas yet!" Her voice dripped sarcasm, even as her teeth chattered.

She couldn't understand how Klaus wasn't freezing as well, clad in only a snug-fitting white t-shirt and tight-fitting jeans that looked...She shook her head, moving around to face him, since he couldn't move other than to blink and talk. "Maybe if you ask nicely, put a little pout in those periwinkle-blue eyes?"

The eyes in question burned with impatience and annoyance. "Please release me, and we will go." Nothing happened. "Bloody witches!"

At those words, a strong breeze arose, whipping Bonnie's dark curls around her face, gaining momentum as it blew around them.

"Look what you did!" Bonnie screamed in an attempt to be heard over the rising gale. Klaus still couldn't move, his eyes narrowing as he took in the situation.

"Free me with your own powers!" He yelled, and Bonnie stared, before a gust from the unnatural wind knocked her into the tombstone behind her. Wincing, she climbed to her feet, forgetting all about the chill in the air. If she was going to be declared guilty by association with Klaus, they both needed to leave. Now.

Concentrating, Bonnie closed her eyes and delved into her memorybanks, searching for a spell that would unbind something, some sort of unlocking enchantment, anything...She finally decided upon the spell that had opened the tomb beneath the church in Mystic Falls. Hopefully she was now powerful enough to attempt it on her own.

Beginning the incantation, she ignored the chill, the wind howling in her ears, the fierce anger she felt in the air, nearly tangible...Muttering it quickly, repeating it to gain momentum, she opened her eyes, focusing on Klaus, adding her wish that he be released to the power of the spell. Suddenly, she felt a warm liquid running down her face. Great. A nosebleed. She knew what was next, so she threw all the power she could into the spell.

The last thing she noticed was the wind dying down completely, and Klaus moving towards her, before she collapsed, everything going black.

* * *

><p>She awoke to the feeling of leather seats beneath her cheek, a dull ache in her head, and...a warm hand gripping her own? At the recognition of the last sensation, Bonnie lurched into a sitting position, regretting it as dizziness struck. The warmth left her hand and she mourned the loss, before her vision cleared and she saw she was in the back of Klaus' expensive sedan, with him sitting next to her looking uncharacteristically worried.<p>

As soon as he realized she was looking right at him, he covered the worry with a smug grin, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the seat next to worry. "I haven't had to worry about having a fledgling witch as my companion for many years. Gotta get used to the...wear and tear I place on them." He chuckled slightly and looked out the darkened window, as Bonnie rubbed a hand against her temple, wincing.

"What exactly happened?" she asked.

He looked back at her with a shuttered expression. "Oh, the usual. You did your witchy job, my well-being was assured, and you suffered a little bit of a runny nose." He smirked, and Bonnie stared at him. Under the weight of her gaze, he shifted uneasily. "Let's just say I have been persuaded to, ah, pursue another course of action to, erm, reach my goal. We're leaving before I royally piss off a clan of leprechauns or something." He moved to get out of the backseat, and Bonnie placed a slim hand on his bare arm, stopping him.

"Why didn't you just leave as soon as you were free, find another, more skilled witch?"

He looked back, down at her hand on his arm, and spoke quietly. "I am particularly appreciative of this investment."

Her eyes widened, and Bonnie withdrew her hand, cocking her head to the side. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I've been wanting to do this for some time." And Klaus was lunging towards her, grasping her face so gently, in hands that held so much strength, and then he was kissing her, his lips surprisingly warm against her own.

Bonnie was stiff with surprise for a moment, before giving in to the kiss, relaxing in his grip, her mouth receptive to his own, her hands snaking around his neck. Before long, they were horizontal, Bonnie pressed back against the leather seats, Klaus placing hungry kisses down her neck. He was surprisingly well-controlled, she thought dimly. No vampiric features had shown in his face, he hadn't displayed his supernatural strength...He was just gently affectionate, showing a capacity to care that she had never seen fully, only caught glimpses of.

After a few breathless moments, Klaus pulled back, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm his breathing. "Not like this."

Bonnie, breathless herself, drew in a breath between swollen lips, raising herself off the seat and propping herself up on her hands. "Not like what?"

Klaus shot her a glance. "The car."

"Oh, what, we'll ruin the upholstery?" She huffed, offended as she grasped his meaning, or so she thought.

"No," he muttered, "I'll not take you in the back of a vehicle. It just isn't...seemly for a woman of your character."

Bonnie was speechless. "A woman...of my character?"

Klaus nodded. "Of your class, manners...I was born in a time of nobility, for all my faults and selfish notions and apparent disregard for others. I...have come to care for you, Bonnie, as more than my witch companion. I want to do this right."

She was still speechless, and he fumbled for words, desperate to fill the awkward silence. "I...I'm not saying this will happen...again...that I _planned _to seduce you..." Bonnie had never seen him so awkward, stumbling over his words as he tried to describe his...were those _emotions? Feelings?_

She finally decided to cut him some slack and silenced him by lunging towards him herself, covering his lips with hers. After a moment she pulled back. "We can start with dinner. I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, Chin ;D And everyone else, too! I had a ridiculously amusing time writing this. Now, back to the rest of my fic work... XOXO ~Bon<strong>


End file.
